leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mordekaiser/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage * Mordekaiser's best defense is maintaining his shield by using his abilities. * can be used defensively because of its life steal component. * The combination of and is deadly to a wounded enemy. * Your prisoner will get all the passive abilities from both you and the champion you enslaved. * Your prisoner can use the charge, take advantage of it once you take cover. * Like most other secondary units, your stolen soul can be controlled using Alt + Right Click. * Your ultimate, often turns the tide of the entire battle, if you use this on their carry and take down the champion quickly, it can decimate enemy champions. Or if you are getting focused a lot you can use it on a tank early to get maximum effect from the lifesteal component. * Mordekaiser is much better when he goes solo against 2 enemy champions. This way, he is a higher level. If you harass them enough, you can usually get a double kill with your ultimate. * It is often a good idea to play it reasonably safe early game, as you shield is not nearly as effective as it is later. * The damage from a level 5 is the equivalent of 2 s. This makes it very effective at farming minions, and during fights. The bonus armour that it gives can also help tanking turrets. You can use it on a minion while you are staying behind the fight and still build up your shield and get kills. * Try and wait till your target is pretty low health until you use , as most people will run when they see they have the debuff on them. * If you are using , keep in mind that it's range is slightly shorter than , and so you should always use it first. Build Usage * Do not be afraid to stack Health items, Armor and Magic resistance make your shield more effective, but without the addition of health Mordekaiser remains rather fragile. ** Too much health points may sometimes be unwise. With carriers on opposing team with , Mordekaiser's shield and health points will be torn. * Getting Magic Penetration Runes, and allows you to harass better, get more kills early in the game, and even late game against those Champions who do not have any Magic Resist above 30. The full power of your ultimate can be extremely devastating to squishies. (A fed Mordekaiser can deal over 50% hp with just ). ** Building Magic Penetration makes your abilities hit much harder, giving you even more shield and letting you stay in the fight for longer without sacrificing damage, it is often more effective than stacking health in most situations. ** Consequently, is a good item for Mordekaiser. * Mordekaiser has no CC, making him very vulnerable to kiting, buying a or helps him greatly. * Getting a , combined with Rank 5 can lead to massive AoE damage. * Despite having no mana buying a or on Mordekaiser can deal amazing damage with . Category:Champion Strategies Category:Champion Strategies Category:Mordekaiser Guides